The present disclosure relates to displaying visual representations of digital audio data.
Different visual representations of audio data are commonly used to display different features of the audio data. For example, an amplitude display shows a representation of audio intensity in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and intensity on the y-axis). Similarly, a frequency spectrogram shows a representation of frequencies of the audio data in the time-domain (e.g., a graphical display with time on the x-axis and frequency on the y-axis).
The audio data can be edited. For example, the audio data may include noise or other unwanted audio data. Removing unwanted audio data improves audio quality (e.g., the removal of noise components provides a clearer audio signal). Alternatively, a user may apply different processing operations to portions of the audio data to generate particular audio effects.